maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine
Episode Summary RiOa: Blu recruits a team of flightless birds to save Jewel. Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine: Frank Barnes and Percy attempt to stop an unstoppable Thomas from crashing. Segments thumb|300px|right|RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine (Actual MAD Season 2 Premiere!) #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that with new jokes, new sets, and new surprises, Season 2 of MAD will start off with a bang! (MAD News segment) #Opening Scene #[[RiOa|'RiOa']] (Movie Parody of Rio and Green Lantern) #Animated Marginals segment #Court orders man to dance (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Jedi Negotiator (Ad Parodies segment) (Ad Parody of Priceline Negotiator ''/ Spoof on Obi-Wan Kenobi from ''Star Wars) #A Snake has two lumps inside him while Alvin looks for Simon and Theodore (TV Parody of Alvin and the Chipmunks) #Man becomes Rocky's punching bag (Animated by Don Martin) (Parody of Rocky) #Hole in the Great Wall (Game Show Parody of Hole in the Wall ''/ Structure Parody of the Great Wall of China) (Ad Parodies Segment) (Animated by Mark Marek) #Ketchup gets placed between two tomatoes (Stop-motion Cartoon) (Animated by Ashley Arechiga and Bradley Schaffer) #Spy vs. Spy - Balloon (Spy vs. Spy segment) #Animated Marginals segment #The Sleepy Cloud (Ad Parody of Sleepy's) (Ad Parodies segment) #Evil Medieval forgets the milk (Animated by Mike Wartella) (Parody of Evel Knievel) #[[Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine|'Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine']] (Spoof on Thomas the Tank Engine / Movie Parody of ''Unstoppable) #Credits #5-second Cartoon: (From RiOa) Rigby is still waiting for Oa to beam him up. Rigby: "Yep, any time now". (5-second Cartoon segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *This episode is the actual MAD Season 2 Premiere, but not Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth nor HOPS / Naru210. *Third time ''Regular Show'' aired on MAD. The first was The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess, the second was The Social Netjerk. *Second time Alvin and the Chipmunks gets spoofed. The first was ArTHOR / The Big Fang Theory. *First time Angry Birds gets spoofed, the second was Kung Fu Blander, the third was Angry Bird Management. *Third time both of the episode's main segments are in the same animation. The first was Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore, the second was Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air. *This episode marks Alvin and the Chipmunks, Star Wars, Regular Show, the Smurfs and Sesame Street ''/ the Muppets' first re-appearance in MAD. It also marks the second appearance of ''Unstoppable in MAD. The first was Force Code / Flammable. *This is the first time MAD does two movie parodies instead of just one. *The Smurfs get spoofed for the second time in [[RiOa|'RiOa']]. Voices *Chris Cox - Lightning McQueen, Hal Jordan and Narrator *Hugh Davidson - Marcel, Guardian, Rocky, and Evil Medieval *Ben Diskin - Frank Barnes, Guardian, and Big Bird *Keith Ferguson - Sir Topham Hatt, Abin Sur, Warrior, and Han Solo *Dan Milano - Guardian, Warrior, and Tomato *Nolan North - Luke Skywalker and Man with Sleepy Cloud *Rachel Ramras - Jewel, Mumble, and Evil Medieval's Wife *Kevin Shinick - Blu, Thomas, Kermit the Frog, Percy, Harold, Nigel, Mater, Judge Melvin Qwerty, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Tomar-Re, Road Runner, Teck Holmes, Alvin, Mordecai, Rigby, C-3PO, Sleepy Cloud Announcer, and the MAD News anchor Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes